The Prince
by EmpireofDarkness
Summary: This is an AU where the Empire was founded before the birth of Anakin Skywalker and where he is the Imperial Crown Prince of the Galactic Empire, son of Empress Shmi Skywalker-Palpatine and of Emperor Sheev Palpatine. Anakin has his duties as Imperial Crown Prince for the Empire but outside of his official duties, he is just a nineteen year old looking for fun. Anidala AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating:** **M and please take that rating seriously. There will be plenty of violence, swearing, adult themes and sex throughout this story.**

 **Genre:** **Romance, Drama, Family, Adventure, Action...**

 **Characters:** **(Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala) (Sheev Palpatine, Shmi Skywalker-Palpatine)**

 **Synopsis:** **An AU where the Empire was formed before the birth of Anakin Skywalker and where he's the Imperial Crown Prince, son of Empress Shmi Skywalker-Palpatine and Emperor Sheev Palpatine (or just** ** _the Emperor_** **). Nineteen year old Anakin Skywalker (technically his last name is Palpatine here but he goes by Skywalker) has struggled with his role in the galaxy, not liking all of the eyes on him but over time, he grew used to it and has grown accustomed to everyone watching his every move, critiquing everything he wears and giving their opinion on the company he keeps. He has his duties and responsibilities as the Imperial Crown Prince but when he's not in his official capacity, he likes to do what every other nineteen year old likes to do and that is to have fun and enjoy life.**

 **This is first person, present tense solely in the eyes of the Imperial Crown Prince and this is an Anidala story even if the very** ** _very_** **beginning may not look like it, we'll get there.**

 **The Prince: Chapter 1**

* * *

Wherever I go, heads turn and all the eyes in the room land on me like I'm a fire that people can't help but stare at in morbid fascination. Well, I'm _not_ a fire, rather a prince but I'm also the only one in the Galactic Empire and the heir to the galactic throne.

Everyone here knows that _I_ am going to be the next Emperor of the Galactic Empire and they can't help but stare at the man who's going to lead them next. The man who is _barely_ a man at just nineteen years old but I've been trained and raised to be the next Emperor and these drunken fools don't faze me one bit.

I'm not here as Prince Anakin, the Crown Prince of the Galactic Empire, however. I'm just here as Anakin and like all of these fools, I'm just here to enjoy myself and I'm not going to let any of _them_ ruin my fun.

The music continues jamming, the various lights around the room flash in a variety of colors and the people of all species go back to dancing on the dance floor as I walk to the VIP lounge to get me a nice ice cold drink.

"Welcome, Your Imperial Highness," a pale blue Twi'lek waitress says to me, dressed in a skimpy outfit that doesn't even try to hide her big round breasts or ass which she gets knocked down on after one of my Royal Guards hit her for daring to even _look_ in my direction, nevermind _actually_ speaking to me.

All of the music and flashing lights stop and the eyes that were off me are back again and the crowd looks shocked. Their eyes are wide, mouths agape and they're frozen in place with the people knowing better than to challenge an Imperial Royal Guard, let alone a whole squad of them.

As if any of them would do something about it anyway.

"Was that really necessary, _Gavin_?" I hiss at my Chief Royal Guard. He's protective of me, knowing that if any harm was to come to me that he'd be killed by the Emperor to be made an example of within the ranks of the IRG and with the anti-aliens laws in place and with the high human culture around the Empire _especially_ here on Coruscant, the Twi'lek should've known better than to even _breathe_ the same air as me, let alone _talk_ to me. Father would _not_ be happy in the slightest, rather he would have her executed in front of all these people just to remind them of their place in the galaxy. "Leave her be," Gavin looks to me, his brown eyes revealing nothing. I know this even if they're concealed behind his scarlet helmet and without even tapping into the Force. His expression never reveals anything and his mind is impenetrable which is why he was assigned to be the Chief of my protection detail in the first place. "Leave us," the Twi'lek goes without another word at my command. Turning to the crowd, I gesture for them to continue with a wave of my hand.

They take the hint and the music goes back on, almost making me deaf with the cacophony of beats, the lights go back to flashing around the room and the people go back to their dancing.

"You should've _ordered_ me to execute her," Gavin quietly says, knowing I'd hear him even with all the noise in the building. "The Emperor will _not_ be pleased."

Gavin is also one of the closest people to me, assigned to my care since well over a decade ago. He's become like a big brother to me in a way but he isn't and he knows his place and where the line not to cross is. That still doesn't stop him from telling me the obvious or giving me his unsolicited advice though. Father may _not_ be happy but if he wants me to take the throne one day then he'll have to let me make my own decisions as I see fit and I saw no reason to kill her. She said what she was supposed to say, per Imperial protocol and if she was human, it would've been correct but she isn't and _that_ was where she went wrong.

"You let _me_ worry about my father," I tell him, looking around the room when I notice a familiar blonde weaving her way towards me through the crowd. I immediately recognize her to be the daughter of Grand Moff Ventrell and a common face around the Court. Her father and mother both seem to think we'd make a good match. She _is_ hot, I'll give her that with her light blue eyes, red plump heart-shaped lips that long to be molded against mine, long legs that I could already vision wrapped around me hugging me tight as I thrust into her over, over and _over_ again and then her big soft round breasts and hard nipples cushioning me as I feast on her neck and lips but that is as far as it would ever go and that was as far as it ever _went_ between us. Even _that_ is _too_ far in the Imperial Court, only married couples are supposed to do _any_ fucking but people should know by now that I make up my own rules and that is how it's _going_ to stay. "In the meantime, I don't want to hear another word about him, my mother _or_ the Empire. I am here on my own personal time and I will do as _I_ see fit."

He doesn't say another word, leaving my side to join his men in taking up position around me. He taught me ever since he was assigned to my detail that I must never show weakness, if anyone ever sees a weakness or a soft spot, especially an enemy then they will take advantage of it and use it against me. Being in my position, weakness of any kind is _not_ tolerated and all weakness has been driven out of me at a very young age. If anyone ever sees a weakness, it is only because I want them to see it and only because it'll be them snaring themselves up in a trap of their own making.

Talia Ventrell, the eldest daughter of Grand Moff Ventrell finally reaches me and she doesn't seem surprised to find me here. This doesn't seem like her kind of spot either, which is why I come here. Nobody would expect to find me here and that is why I choose to go to a nightclub in the lower levels instead of one of the many nightclubs for the high and mighty of the Imperial Court in the Palace and Senate Districts. There is only so much ass-kissing a man can enjoy though and that is what they all do to me. People go to places such as these to let loose, get drunk, maybe meet a pretty girl for a night and to enjoy themselves, not to have people coming up to them asking for support for a certain bill or for a certain deal to go through with my _blessing_ or to win a certain Imperial contract like I give a damn about any of those.

Talia stops right in front of me and looks me over. "Fancy meeting you here," she says, smiling seductively like its just a _coincidence_ that we happen to be at the same slum club like this at the same time.

"Yeah, _real_ fancy," I concur, raising an eyebrow wondering what she's up too. She's been raised in court-life, she was always one of the elite and she knows how to act like any other politician. You can never trust them, just like you can never trust _any_ Ventrell. Doing so, can be lethal but _never_ to anyone like me who is in a position they know they can never reach, unless by marriage which is why her parents think we'd make a good match. Maybe we would but if I ever wed, it will be to a wife of my _own_ choosing and not by the will of another. Not even by the two people whom I told Gavin _not_ to mention for the remainder of the night. "You do know that it is a criminal offense to stalk someone, don't you? Especially when that someone is _the_ Imperial Crown Prince?"

Her smile grows wider and she moves closer to me. So close that I can feel her hot breath against my neck and smell her flower scented perfume wrap around me. "Then do something about it," she purs, pressing her palm up against my chest. Moving it _slowly_ down my chest, to my abdomen and then under the hem of my dark blue dress shirt until she's pressing her small cold hand against my lower abdomen where the hairs leading from my navel down to around my dick are. "Or _maybe_ , I will punish myself and... you can lie down and enjoy the show?" She waggles her dark blonde eyebrows and her hand finally slides under the waistband of my formfitting blue dress pants and my black boxer briefs and wraps around my already _hard_ thick dick making me groan against my will as she leads me to a room still holding my dick in her small hand.

The room is big and surprisingly nice and comfortable. It is dimly lit, the walls are a warm purple, a queen-size mattress is set up in the center of the room back up against the back wall, some food and drinks sit on a side table, there are even soundproof walls as evidenced by how silent it is in here as the door shuts behind us and there are a bunch of sex toys and an assortment of goods to choose from to enhance sexual pleasure. By the looks of it, she's been here before or set everything here up.

The latter would be creepy but even if she did, she won't hear any arguments from me. I'm always up for some hot ass girl like Talia to go down on me.

She releases my dick from her grasp and grips my long blond hair, bringing my face down to hers and presses her plump lips against mine- _hard_. So hard that it almost hurts, its definitely turning me on and she knows just how to do that with the many times we've hooked up _covertly_ over these last few years. "So are you going to punish me?" She asks against my lips, "or would you just like to watch me punish... myself?" Normally I'd be the punisher and enjoy it but watching her punish herself, in whatever way she thinks she'll be doing that is definitely going to be enjoyable. I'm sure that I'll be one of the toys she uses to punish herself with and my dick tries to break out of my pants in obvious delight at that thought.

Grinning ferally down at her, "I'll watch." I tell her before taking her plump lower lip between my teeth and biting down hard, drawing her blood. She hisses in pain, pleasure, probably both and I suck the blood from her lower lip and let go of her plump lip.

"Now you're asking for punishment, Skywalker," she pushes me back with both of her hands. Then she sizes me up, taking me in starting from my feet and working her way up my body. My black tactical boots that I always wear, they're good for every occasion and go with any color. Dark blue formfitting dress pants that hug my legs like they were stitched right around them, yet are loose enough to not be uncomfortable. Dark blue formfitting dress shirt under my black leather jacket with two dark blue bold stripes down the sides of my sleeves, my attempt at trying to look like a badass. Then my face, which is something everyone in the galaxy has seen blasted all over the HoloNet at least once, my blue eyes which change color depending on my mood and my long dark blond hair which is about shoulder length now and somewhat curly. All in all, I like my appearance and apparently so doesn't the galaxy or I wouldn't be the playboy those gossip HoloNet shows talk about every weekday.

Talia's light blue eyes find mine again and her light blue eyes darken in lust. She took me in and now she obviously wants to take me in naked, she wastes no time and takes my leather jacket off and unceremoniously throws it to the floor along with my long sleeve shirt. She stares down at my six pack abs and my strong muscular chest that I work hard to keep looking as good as it does and then she rubs her hands up my strong muscular arms trying to feel my biceps. I flex them for her, not afraid to flaunt what I have. She looks impressed, I _am_ bigger than the last time we hooked up almost a year ago and in that time a lot has changed physically for the both of us. I've grown a few inches taller and have gained about thirty pounds in pure muscle, I'm no longer that lanky kid that was still growing into his body (even if I still _am_ growing into my body) and she also grew a couple of inches taller being about five feet nine compared to my six feet one. Our hair also grew longer but that thought vanishes as she lets my arms go and unhooks my belt, unsnaps my pants. She falls to her knees and looks up at me, my dick tries to break out of its confines being an obvious _hard_ bulge in my formfitting pants that leaves no room for it move around without being seen.

Slowly sliding down my pants, she stops and quickly unties and removes my boots before sliding them off the rest of the way until I am standing before her in just my _tight_ black boxer briefs. The bulge in my briefs makes my dick look even bigger without the formfitting pants trying to hold it as close to me as possible but my dick still isn't satisfied and it tries to escape some more in excitement. She smiles, showing off her straight shiny white teeth and stands to her feet. She pushes me backwards and I fall back onto the bed, my legs hanging off the end with my feet firmly planted on the hardwood floor.

"You see me," I say putting my hands behind my head to prop me up a little more to get a better view of her. "Now let _me_ see _you_."

She does as ordered, slowly unzipping then shrugging off her black silk sweatshirt letting it fall to the floor. She waggles her eyebrows putting a show on for me as she continues to undress, slowly removing garment after garment giving me some exciting entertainment like she's a stripper. My dick tries to break free, standing _tall_ and _firm_ and she notices. It's kind of hard not to.

"Like what you see?"

I nod, unable to answer as she stands before me just wearing her tight black lace bra and panties and they're _hot_ on her. Her breasts look like they're swelling and I can see her hard nipples pressing against their confines. She _erotically_ sways her hips from side to side as she lowers her panties down her waist then down her long legs and steps out of them giving me a beautiful view of her sweet pussy. It looks like its glistening, _wet_ and waiting for me. She still shaves down there, its nice and curly, short but not too short and its darker blonde than her eyebrows. Then she removes her bra, unhooking it from behind and letting it fall to the floor until she's all her, all natural with her two hard pink nipples aiming outwards towards me.

I'm not sure who's punishing who right now but then she averts her gaze from my hungry eyes... down to my dick as it continues its struggle to break free. She gives him some loving attention, rubbing her hand up and down my dick and gripping it with my briefs still covering it. After a few minutes of torture she places both hands on either side of my waist and lowers my briefs until they're off me and on the floor.

My dick breaks free, slaps against my belly before standing back up at attention, still _hard_ and _firm_ aching for her undivided attention.

She finally grips my dick again, giving it the attention it craves and if it had a voice it would be screaming in excitement. Her eyes find mine again and then she drops to her knees and lowers her mouth to my dick where she gives my head a lazy lick, then two, three, four and then her mouth is taking me in.

My eyes roll to the back of my head, a moan leaves my lips as she sucks my dick while gripping it firmly in her hand and strokes me over and over again while fucking me with her mouth. I feel ready to explode already but will that down for as long as I can and instead enjoy watching her head bob up and down as she takes me in deeper and deeper until she takes me _all_ in and gags on reflex.

If this is punishment then maybe I should make it seem that way. Sitting up slightly, I move my hands down to the crown of her head, hold her there and pump my dick in and out of her willing mouth going steadily faster and faster. She hums, the vibration going right to my balls and I'm sweating, sweat beads down my forehead around my eyes and I continue to pump in and out, in and out until I feel like I'm going to explode.

"Shit," I mutter, the feeling building up inside of me until I can't contain it any longer. "I'm _coming_ ," the strangled words leave me right before pleasure shoots through me, I explode into her mouth and collapse back down onto the bed. My hands still grip her head and I lower her head down to my dick and hold her there, her tongue wraps around my dick drinking in my manly juices and she moves her head slowly up and down to get every last drop and I release her from my grasp to continue her... _punishment_. "Fuck, its been a while since I felt like _that_."

After a couple of minutes, after she drinks me dry, she climbs on top of me with her knees lying on the bed on either side of me as she straddles me, sitting on my lower abdomen and her lips lower onto mine. I taste myself on her lips and love every bit of it. I love it so much that I want _more_ and gripping her waist with my hands, I snap my hips and roll us over so I'm on top of her and she's under me. My mouth claims hers again and my tongue slides into her mouth to claim hers.

Our tongues tangle as my hands slide up and down her beautiful body with curves in all of the _right_ places. Her hard nipples and big soft breasts press into my chest, her hands grip my hair.

It's been too long since I last fucked any girl and her touch has always made me go wild. Perhaps it's because we're from similar circles, she may not be a princess but her parents expect her to act a certain way and to always put her family first because their power, wealth and status matter more than her. I know that is how her parents see her, that is how a lot of parents in the Imperial Court see their children and it's sickening to me. We're not here to satisfy them or to further our family names. I'm just glad my parents don't see me like that, I am more important than most children in the Court though and that is because of who I am. It just so happens that I have to follow a strict protocol for the same reason and I'm expected to act more like a protocol droid at times than the nineteen year old human male I am.

It is times like this that I remind myself that I am just like any other guy my age, I just want to have fun and to me and to _others_ my age, _this_ is fun.

Parents wishes and demands be damned.

She's moaning into my mouth, loving the way my lips and tongue ravish hers. My hands grip her waist and position her to my liking and my thighs separate hers. My dick rubs against her entrance, knocking on the door roughly, then I thrust into her _hard_. She screams, her hips arching into mine and she wraps her long legs around my waist tightly as I thrust in and out of her at a fast pace wanting nothing more than to hear her scream.

" _Oh_!" She yells. " _Harder! Harder!_ "

I was already planning on it and thrust in and out of her faster and faster. Harder and harder. Hearing the slapping of our flesh meeting repeatedly and her screams echo in my mind. If this was her idea of punishment, then I'll gladly be her judge, jury and _sexecutioner_ anytime.

She's writhing under me as I continue to fuck her, taking no prisoners and she's moaning, loudly. I claim that sexy mouth again with mine and muffle her pleasure, giving her something else to enjoy. My tongue slides in and finds hers, they dance, enjoying each other's taste. My hands slide up and down her body, finally coming to rest on her big beautiful breasts, my hands claim them both and knead her nipples, flick them, pinch them until she's moaning louder and louder and she clenches her walls around my dick tight as she cries a strangled cry.

Her milky juices explode around my dick and I slow down, slide in and out of her slower and slower and I release her tongue and mouth from mine and slide down her body until my mouth finds her milk-filled pussy and begins to drink her up. I've been dying for a nice drink since I got here and I couldn't have asked for a better beverage, she may not be ice cold but this is better. I drink her in, sliding my tongue in, out and around her clit and pussy to find and claim every drop like a man who's dying of thirst. Her milky pleasure tastes great and I want _more_. Even after her milk is gone, my tongue searches for more and slides in and out of her beautiful pussy, my lips suck her clit.

"I love your pussy," I tell her, for no reason in particular other than to state the obvious. Truth be told, any pussy tastes great to my tongue and lips. "It tastes like milk and you, I can never get enough." I'm lapping her up and enjoying every sexy moan that leaves her gorgeous mouth and the cant of her hips which only pushes me deeper and _deeper_ into her until she's orgasms again and this time, right into my waiting mouth.

After I drink her dry again, I climb back up on top of her and kiss her, once, twice and mold my lips to hers until I release them from my custody.

"How was the punishment?"

She looks up at me, her lips curl up. Sweat beads her forehead and her face and hair is soaked. Almost as wet as her pussy was just a moment ago. "It was... _brutal_ , that's for sure." She says, coyly.

"Maybe you should think twice next time... _before_ making me punish you." I mutter against her lips, reclaiming them with mine and losing track of time as I lose myself in her and my desperation for more.

Somewhere along the span of time, we take a break coming up for air and she gets us some wine, I take a sip of mine and can't seem to keep my eyes off of her beauty. I have no idea what's wrong with me but something must be because I don't remember _ever_ feeling this way about her and I also don't remember her being as bold as she was tonight but a year changes people and maybe it's just because I'm so desperate for that physical contact that she's giving me that I can't get her out of my mind. Maybe I've been deprived of sex for a little too long?

I'm not sure what it is but my eyes seem to focus on her and she smiles at me, that beautiful smile and we go at it again and again and again...

* * *

I wake up later on, maybe the next morning or maybe later that night to a sensation around my dick. Opening my eyes and looking down... I find Talia's hand on my dick stroking it gently up and down. I smile and place my hands behind my head and enjoy the moment.

"If only I could wake up to this _every_ morning..." She looks up at me, a smile forming on her lips and then her eyes are back on my dick and she continues stroking it some more. "Is it morning?" The thought occurs to me, there's no chrono anywhere on the wall. Most people who come to rooms like this obviously aren't worried about the time, if they were then they wouldn't come here.

She shrugs, continues stroking me. "No idea, Anakin but I can get used to waking up next to you every morning too." Her implication isn't lost on me, if she's _implying_ to waking me up like this every morning then I'd marry her in an hour but sex isn't the only thing I care about. My parents wouldn't let me marry just anyone and being who I am, I need their blessing before saying _'I do'_ but that doesn't mean they'll choose my eventual wife for me. Mom and Dad would say yes to me marrying Talia in an instant, they like her and her parents and we know the family well. Talia and her parents have eaten dinner with us many times before and given who my parents are, not many get to join us for breakfast, lunch or dinner.

A woman spending her life with me would need more than just an incredible body though, she would need to have the intelligence to keep up with me and my family and she would need to be able to deal with a life like mine. The HoloNet reporters, tabloid journalists and paparazzi would be all over her and everywhere she goes, eyes would be on her like they are on me and her life would never be the same. The thing about Talia is that she already knows that and she gets enough attention as it is.

But those thoughts leave my mind as she lets go of my dick and smiles at me before standing on the bed, standing over me and then she slowly sinks down all the way onto me until shes sitting on my pelvis. We both groan as she comes to rest on my dick and my hands go to her breasts and squeeze roughly, she groans again bringing a smile to my face. "Ride me, Talia." I tell her, my voice rough, husky. "Ride me like your life depends on it."

Her eyes darken in lust at my words and she begins to ride me. Her big breasts rise and fall as she rides me and its the most beautiful sight ever. She moans, her moans going right to my balls until its the only thing I hear besides the slapping of our flesh. I grip her waist with my hands on either side as she continues to ride me and I meet her half way, thrusting my hips up to meet hers, animalistic grunts leave me as her moans just get louder and louder until it sounds like her moans are on a constant stream.

Sweat begins to bead my forehead and sweat covers my body and hers, her body growing slippery under my grip and she bends down to capture my lips in hers as her hips continue to thrust and escape mine just to thrust into mine again. Our hips continue to meet and then a battlecry cries out from me at the same time a strangled cry cries out from her. Both of us orgasm at the same time and our pleasure come together to form one. We slow down on our thrusting as our juice and milk continue to pulsate until we got nothing left.

Her lips mingle with mine, my tongue licking its way into her mouth and our tongues come together.

"Fuck," I mutter into her mouth. My breath is ragged, so is hers and our chests heave together. "That... that was _fucking_ intense and a great way to start the morning... _if_ it is the morning." My lips keep molding with hers as my tongue licks around her pretty mouth.

She smiles against my lips at my words, she obviously enjoys turning the Imperial Crown Prince into just another young man and I enjoy that. I'm not my role, I'm not my job. My job isn't me either. Just because I was born to become the next Emperor doesn't mean that I'm any different than any other human in the galaxy, it just makes me the heir to the throne and the third most powerful in the galaxy after my parents. My word is law and law is my word. Anything I say or order carries more weight than a bill that was passed by the Senate and approved by my father to become law. My words alone are also strong enough to overrule planetary leaders, Moffs, Grand Moffs and even the highest ranking officers in the Imperial Military and those of course are the Grand Admirals.

It is a lot of power to entrust to a nineteen year old but my parents want me to start learning _responsibility_ and to start discovering my place in the galaxy as the Imperial Crown Prince. I may not be ready to assume the throne any time soon but my time will come and my parents expect me to lead in their stead and they also expect me to have my own child or children and do the same with them and I will. I may be a rebel to my parents but I do respect them and don't want to let them down. I just want to be allowed to live as I see fit on my own time and allowed to be _me_ even when performing my official duties.

My musings are lost when there's a knock on the door that I know to be from Gavin. He knocks a certain way for me to know its him without tapping into the Force and I pull Talia off of me quickly and bring the covers over our naked bodies as he opens the door.

"Your Highness," Gavin says with his voice masked by the vocoder built into his helmet. "It's time to go." He closes the door behind him to let me get ready in private.

My question is finally answered, it's morning and apparently around eight hundred or so standard hours. I'm supposed to have breakfast with my parents this morning and then most likely I'll be flying off to wherever they want me to go next to make an appearance.

With the timing, it's probably Naboo, the home world of my father. The Naboo holiday of Festival of Glad Arrival (one of my father's favorite Naboo holidays for some reason) is in a few days and my parents have been sending me out more and more to attend planetary events and Imperial events on other planets to get the people use to seeing me and preparing them for my eventual accession to the throne. My father is paranoid and wants me to be prepared for anything, stuff happens all the time and he wants to know that I could step in for him or step up to be Emperor when he dies or if he's murdered.

I'm not prepared for that but should either of those things happen then I won't have a choice but to ascend to the throne and lead the Empire as Emperor.

Pushing my thoughts away, I look over to Talia and press my lips against hers for a kiss before pulling back and standing to my feet. "It's been... real." I absently say looking for my clothes and begin to get dressed as I find garment after garment around the room. If we weren't exactly hasty then they'd be together but my jacket is in one corner, my shirt in the other, my pants at the foot of the bed and the rest thrown about the room like a tornado swept through.

"It's been _real_?" Talia repeats, her voice laced with hurt and anger. "That's _all_ you have to say?"

I look at her for a moment, my blue eyes locked onto her currently stormy blue eyes and nod. "That is what I said yes and yes that's all I have to say. You sought me out, not the other way around Talia and you know who and _what_ I am. I'm not exactly a one girl kind of guy and we're not exactly exclusive. We're fuck buddies, or is that not what you called us last time we were together?" I sit on the foot of the bed and tie my boots.

She stands to her feet and walks around the bed to stand before me. "I may have said that... yes but I thought you said you wanted to wake to this every morning...?"

Shrugging, I continue tying my boots. "Talia, you and me, we're not a couple and we probably never will be. I don't care what your parents want, they don't control me and if I were you I'd stop letting them control you. You're not like your parents, you don't kill just to keep your position and you don't use people just to get ahead or to keep the Emperor's favor. _Don't_ follow in their footsteps, I like you for you and I like this but I'm not ready to settle down. I have enough things to deal with without adding more to it. So if you want to keep doing this... whatever, _this_ is then I'm onboard but don't make assumptions about me or jump to conclusions based on the words of a man just waking up to a beautiful woman with her hand on his dick." I stand up after finishing tying my boots and stand before her, my eyes locked on hers. "I had fun and hope we can do it again some time. I like you, a _lot_ Talia but I'm not ready to be in a real relationship, not now. Maybe someday and maybe that someday will be with you but don't put your hopes on that possibility. If it's meant to be, it's meant to be but if it's not then don't push other guys away because you want me. A _lot_ of women want me, I'm the most sought after man in the galaxy for women because of my status and good looks, can you tell me that if I was just a regular guy that you'd want me or that your parents would _allow_ you to be with me?"

I hold her gaze, she looks down sadly and shakes her head. I hate breaking hearts especially Talia's who I really _do_ care a lot for but she has to know that I may _like_ her but I don't _love_ her. There's a big difference there and I'm really not ready to start seeing anyone exclusively. Someday sure but that's only when I meet the woman that makes me so crazy for her, that I want nobody else. Talia simply isn't her, despite how beautiful and good she is in bed.

"I'll see you around," I tilt her head back and give her a kiss to remember me by and then leave her in the room and walk out with my Royal Guards towards my awaiting airspeeder motorcade.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is another different kind of story that I've been writing for some time now. I just finished writing this chapter last night and finished polishing it to my liking and I hope you liked it! **

**If you follow my other stories, just know they are still in progress. I updated my new story: Bachelorette Party just yesterday and I only published that on Monday. I am almost done writing chapter three of the Emperor and will post that when I complete it and for my prized story: A Sith in Sheep's Clothing, that next chapter is about half done. I wrote quite a few chapter fours for that story and kept deleting them but then I restarted the chapter and added something that I know you'll enjoy seeing and that chapter will also contain the much awaited Padmé! So it will be a great chapter when I finish it and I will post it once I do! I still didn't rewrite the first two chapters though, I partially rewrote them but have yet to complete them. So rest assured, the next chapter is actively being written and those first two chapters are being rewritten as I said I was going to do and they'll all be posted when I complete them.**

 **Now as for this story, I wanted to start this off with a bang and I _literally_ did that but I couldn't do with it Padmé. However, we'll meet her next chapter and things will start to happen. It may not be anything like this chapter but I'll take their relationship slow (unlike canon) and let me say that Queen Amidala (Anakin and Padmé are the same age in this story, both being nineteen) is different than from canon. The Trade Federation blockade and invasion didn't happen but the Rebellion has been around a lot longer and is also different than it was in canon. There are also Jedi out and about around the galaxy even after twenty plus years of the Empire being around. The Empire is also slightly different and I'm sure you were surprised to see an Empress especially with her being Shmi and don't worry we'll see her and the Emperor next chapter too. As for Talia, we'll see her again. She won't be a major OC, she'll be a minor OC but be prepared for some surprises in regards to her and I don't think you'll see them coming... or maybe you will.**

 **As for Anakin, I'm sure you noticed that he is a very different man than the man we saw in AOTC. That's because he's totally different and so wasn't his life. You probably expected him to be a tyrant like his father and his father is very much a tyrant (and yes, his _father_ ) but he has his mother (yes, _Shmi_ ) and he's very much an independent man. He learned much of what his father, mother and instructors/tutors taught him but he still retained his independence, his own personality and his own sense of what is right and wrong for him. He isn't his father, he's not his mother, he's his own man and isn't about to let anyone change that. He's also a bit of a player as I'm sure you noticed but that is because he's the Imperial Crown Prince and women throw themselves at him all the time and he simply never met the one (Padmé). When he does... things will change but until then, Anakin simply won't have a reason to change his act. **

**I hope I hooked you in like I was planning on doing. Whenever I start a story there needs to be a hook to draw you in and this was mine for this story. I like writing smut especially when it involves Anidala and we'll get to _that_ soon enough. **

**Thanks for reading! Please follow, favorite and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I planned on getting this out sooner but got a bit stuck. I wrote more than this but decided to find a good cut off point and cut the chapter in half. I have more planned for the second half which is why I cut it off where I did, it isn't a cliff hanger or anything like that though. I'm sure you like what happens in this chapter, we get our first view of the Emperor and Empress. The Emperor here is almost the same as canon, a bit different since this story is massively AU but I'm doing my best to keep him true to his character. He also isn't all deformed like he is in the latter half of ROTS and the OT, people don't know he's Sith though (just like the OT, where only few Jedi and some Rebels may know). I hope you enjoy this chapter! It is shorter than I like but I hope it quenches your thirst!**

 **The Prince: Chapter 2**

* * *

My airspeeder motorcade arrives at the Palace and we land in a private hangar bay that is reserved for my family only. Stepping out of the front passenger seat, I begin my walk to my suite to shower and change before having breakfast with my parents in less than an hour.

I don't think my parents would be amused if I came to breakfast smelling and looking like I had sex. I'm sure I do, my hair is still a mess, sweat stains my body and my clothes are clearly ruffled. There's no way I want to talk to them about last night, they probably already know where I was and that she was there but they don't have to know _what_ we were doing.

Even if they can guess.

I feel my cheeks heat a little just thinking that and decide to pick up my pace. My detail has no problem keeping up with me and we make it to my wing of the Palace. I've lived with my parents in the Imperial Residence since I was born until last year when I demanded my own suite. Instead of giving me a suite, they gave me my own wing with four suites, a state dining room, sitting rooms, entertainment rooms along with my own staff and a wide range of amenities that I may need as the Prince.

To say I was surprised would be an understatement. Thankfully though they understood that I had to be on my own and live life on my _own_ terms. Neither of them had to live life like me, _they_ chose _this_ life. I was born into this life and wouldn't wish it on anyone. If I was anything like Father, the HoloNet reporters and everyone else that follows me around probably wouldn't for fear of their lives and that's always something to consider. It isn't like I've never killed before, after all. I usually had my reasons for killing, like it was an intelligence or military mission where taking lives was the only way to complete the mission. I'm well trained in the ways of the dark side and even some of the light, not that father would _ever_ find that out.

The Jedi Temple though was _too_ mysterious to never enter and I had to check it out. It was a beautiful place to be sure but it lacked individuality, _independence_. I guess that's why they call it a _temple_ but I don't know how anyone could live like that. I know about the Force and I don't think the Force would _demand_ you cut yourself off from forming attachments or your emotions. That's a little extreme and something I'd _never_ be able to do.

I simply care too much about those I care about and no _code_ would ever make me give that up. I shove away those musings of that pathetic Force order and push open the door to enter my private suite. My servants greet me, I simply acknowledge them with a brisk nod and walk straight to my master bedroom.

My master bedroom alone is larger than most peoples homes and it clearly shows. A large golden chandelier hangs above my king-size bed, a holo-projector rests on the ceiling above my bed to project its programs right at the foot of my bed, various historical paintings and art hang up on my crimson walls, a desk lies against the far right wall with a HoloNet terminal, datapads, holopads and comlinks strewn about it, two crimson sofas sit in the middle of my room with a coffee table resting between them and two night stands rest on either side of my bed.

On the left side of my room are the doors to my giant walk-in closet and refresher and that is where I walk. I enter my closet to get an outfit for today and to strip out of my current clothes. I take them all off until I'm buck ass naked and throw them down the laundry chute and then look through my clothes before resting my eyes on my dark red outfit that seems to call out to me. Like most of my outfits, it's made of the softest silk in the galaxy and is formfitting. It also has red jewels and gems outlining the collar of the jacket, bottom of the sleeves and replacing the buttons.

It's perfect, I bring the outfit with me into the refresher and hang it up behind the door on the hanger and turn the shower on using the Force.

I step into the stall and let the warm soothing water wash over me. I waste no time in lathering myself up in soap and wash myself clean from the events of last night and early this morning. There's no time to waste, I wash my hair next and then my face and step out of the shower and grab a towel off the rack to dry myself off. Next, I brush my teeth, put some deodorant on and then get dressed.

The blood red jewels and gems sparkle under the light and refract off the walls. Straightening my jacket, I look myself in the mirror and I look as good as ever. If everything goes according to plan, they'll be clueless as to my late-night activities, last night. It's really none of their business anyway.

I am nineteen years old for _Force's_ sake!

I'm allowed to be with whomever I wish and am _allowed_ to have sex. I'm definitely not ashamed of my actions and at the end of the day, that's all that matters.

"My Prince," Gavin says, knocking on the refresher door. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," I tell him and turn around and walk out of the refresher with him in tow and the rest of the detail meets up with us outside my suite and we walk to the Imperial Residence.

Many people lurk in the ornate corridors. Diplomats, stormtroopers, Imperial officers, courtiers, senators, representatives and the list goes on and on, they all stand at attention and bow as I walk past without giving them a second glance, or a first for that matter. I'm the Prince, people have been doing this to me since I could first remember as a little kid, they don't faze me one bit.

It is annoying and exhausting though to say the least, especially when they pause their conversation and gaze at me, only to continue their conversation again when I pass. Like that _isn't_ totally suspicious and totally _not_ about me.

They can go fuck themselves for all I care, though. I have better things to do than wonder what they were talking about and if I truly wanted to know, I could just enter their minds and take the information without them even knowing.

Before I know it, Imperial Royal Guards clad in their scarlet robes and helmets stand before a turbolift. They step aside for me and my detail and we enter and ride it up to the Residence. The doors slide open and more Royal Guards stand around a large opulent foyer with a large water fountain in the middle of the room, statues of me and my family on the sides, holo-framed pictures of our family and scenic pictures of planets in the Empire hang up on the walls, there are also some artifacts on pedestals showing off their beauty and the skill of the artists who made them.

Two Royal Guardsmen open the large front doors of the Residence and allow me passage. I enter and walk down a long corridor where my parents head servant, Nico greets me. "Welcome, Your Imperial Highness." Nico says, bowing to me at the waist. "Please follow me, His and Her Imperial Majesty await your presence in the dining room."

Great, they're fucking _waiting_ for me already.

He leads me to the dining room, as if I don't know where it is like I've never been here before... he's just doing his job though, like he does for all guests. It's kind of weird thinking of myself as a guest in the home of my parents, a home where I was raised in since birth but that is precisely what I am. I grew up and moved to my own place, even if it is within the same massive building, just a dozen or so floors below.

Royal Guards open the door for where the dining room is and Nico steps in first, just before me. "Your Imperial Majesties, the Imperial Crown Prince has arrived." He bows and leaves us be, the doors shut close behind me and I go and take my seat.

My father sits at one end of the table, my mother the other and I sit on the right. This is the private family dining room, one in which we use when it's just the three of us. It is a large room with an intimate feel to it with family holograms hanging on the walls of when I was a baby and my parents were younger.

"Good morning, Anakin." Mother says, smiling at me while looking as beautiful as ever. "Hope you got a good rest last night."

"Morning, Mom." I reply, smiling back at her. "I did get a good rest." The memory of last night replaying in my head, Talia's long legs wrapped around my waist as I thrust into her harder and harder and _harder_. It was the best kind of rest a man could want but I shake that vision away, I can't be thinking that now. "How about you?"

"I'm sure you did," Father says, not very amused. No doubt, he's fully aware of what I did last night, or rather _whom_ , I guess I should say. Mom may not be aware, but my father knows everything. He's the Emperor, after all, he's the one everyone and I mean _everyone_ answers to. "It's been a while since you've last been home."

That's true, though it's not all of my fault. "I know... I've been _busy_." I try not to wince at my wording, now he's going to ask what I was busy doing.

Or Mother will. "Oh yeah? Doing what?"

"This and that." Is my vague response, no need to draw any unnecessary questions. "Besides doing what you both asked me to do, I've been keeping myself-" what's the word... definitely _not_ busy. "-occupied."

Mother gets the hint and doesn't push, Father doesn't need too. He already knows, what I did last night anyway. Its not like I sleep with random women though, Talia is only one of a few around the galaxy.

"I heard you went to a club last night," Father says, pressing a button on the table before him for the servants to start bringing us in our food. They do along with a cup of caf for me. Then they leave and Father's eyes lock onto mine.

I nod. "True." No point in denying something he already knows to be true.

"And Talia Ventrell was there." He says, trying to press me.

"Also true." I know his games well and am not going to fall into this one.

"And you and she disappeared in a room for the night until a little over an hour ago." His eyes narrow, forcing me to answer.

Eating my food, I nod. "Will you relax? Seriously! I'm _nineteen_ years old! I think you know what we were doing. Do I really _need_ to say it?"

Mother shakes her head and sighs. Father holds his penetrating stare before relenting and eating his food. "I'm not trying to embarrass you or control your life son, you just need to be more careful. She's a _Ventrell_ , they may be closely allied to us but you know the rules of Court and you know _them_. I wouldn't put it past them to try and have you impregnate her." My stomach drops, my body going cold. "What would you do then?"

Is that why she was being bold last night? Is that why she sought me out and slept with me all night? Is that why she pushed for us to have a relationship this morning? I'm not going to say I don't want to be a father. I do, one _day_. Just not any day soon. I'm too young for that, not to mention I always planned on one day having a family with a woman I love, not with a woman who _forces_ me into it.

"You just have to be careful Anakin," Mother says, reaching her warm hand over and grasping mine. "This is the Imperial Palace. You are the next Emperor, people _will_ try and take advantage of that. The woman you marry will sit next to you, _she_ will be your Empress. What woman out there wouldn't want to be your Empress? You know the dangers of Court, but the hidden dangers like _this_ are out there too."

She's right, so isn't Father. How could I have _not_ seen it? Perhaps because last night I was a man controlled by his dick, I was _reckless_. If she isn't on the pill, I very well could've knocked her up in our sexcapade and that could force us to have a relationship. It's what she and her parents wanted all along, well if that _is_ what they planned then they messed with the wrong man.

"Don't worry about her or the Ventrell's," Father says waving a hand, it's just like him to drop a bomb on me and then just wave it off like nothing ever happened. "I'll take care of them and watch them closely. On to other matters, I heard before Talia that there was an incident."

"You mean when Gavin backhanded a Twi'lek servant for speaking to me?" Yeah, I knew this was going to come up. Gavin did too, he did warn me after I ordered him to stand down and let her go. "If you want me to sit on your throne one day, Father then you need to let me control matters the way _I_ see fit! I wasn't there as the Prince, I was there just as _me_ and saw no need to kill her. It's not like she insulted me or didn't follow Imperial protocol, after all."

" _Didn't_ insult you?" Father repeats, a look of disgust on his face. He always that look on his face when he's speaking of aliens or anyone else that he sees as inconsequential. "She's a Twi'lek and she _spoke_ to you. From what I heard and saw, she also barely wore any clothing."

"Yes she did speak to me and yeah, she barely wore any clothes but there are many of her kind that are slaves and servants to your various Moffs and Grand Moffs that dress the _same_ exact way." I know this well, saw it for myself. They were smartly kept from my presence though. "You may execute her to send a message but I'm _not_ you. I'm not going to end her life just because of _what_ she is."

He doesn't reply, just shakes his head. Mother doesn't say anything either and we just lapse into silence and eat our breakfast and drink our caf. They wonder _why_ I don't come around more often. Maybe if we could just eat and talk about things in the Empire or things in our personal lives instead of having Father criticize me for _every_ little thing... then again, he's always been that way.

Everything I do is _wrong_.

"You know that isn't true," he says.

"Stay out of my _head_!" Why does he always have to do that? Can't I get _any_ privacy? "This is why I don't come! I'm always being watched and everything I do is wrong to you! If I'm such a screw up and weak then why don't you just go get your buddy Grand Moff Ventrell and make _him_ your Heir!"

Standing to my feet, I quickly make my way for the door and try to open it, only for it to not even budge a centimeter.

Funny. Real funny, _Father_.

"Sit," he says, his voice not even laced with an ounce of anger. Feeling defeated, I listen and take my seat, cross my arms like a petulant little child and wait for the lecture.

I'm _not_ a fucking kid or a whine bag but there are times when I just need to go and get some fresh air. To get out of a room that is occupied by my father. He always pulls out the worst of me, makes me feel like I'm suffocating.

"First off, I already have a heir to my throne." He says, looking at me. I can feel his eyes burning into me, however, I just look down at my food. "Secondly, I'm not always in your head and you don't always screw up. If I thought you were a screw up, I would tell you so. Have I ever told you that you were a screw up?"

Shaking my head, I sigh. "No, you haven't."

"Because you aren't. Do I disagree with some of your actions and decisions? Yes I do. I'm not going to bother lying about that but you're young and still figuring out what kind of man and Sith you want to be. I'm fine with that, so isn't your mother. I just don't want people to think of you as weak. Sometimes you need to send a message, one that the people will understand. Along with those... _Rebels_."

I know he's right. What would killing the Twi'lek last night have done though? Send fear into the gut of those idiots at the club? There couldn't have been more than a couple of hundred people there, it's hardly worth wasting my breath for. If I wanted to send a message, it wouldn't be before a couple of hundred worthless individuals.

It would be before thousands, millions, billions, maybe even trillions. Now _that_ is a message.

"I understand that, Father." I really do. The people need a strong leader, one who will protect them and their families. One who will keep them safe and keep the galaxy running.

Father nods. "Good, then lets discuss your next assignment."

I don't even need for him to say it. "Let me guess, Festival of Glad Arrival on your homeworld of Naboo?" He smiles and nods. "I figured. It begins in a few days."

"That it does," he says. "You'll be the representative for our family. The _Chimaera_ will take you there."

Of course it will. Though I find it funny that Father would have a Chiss, an unknown alien species to _most_ , in such a high level position. Vice Admiral Thrawn, only two ranks away from becoming a Grand Admiral which I doubt'll happen because of father's hatred for aliens. However, if any alien deserves it, it's him.

"Vice Admiral Thrawn will escort you there and escort you back when the Festival is over. You'll stay at our Villa and attend a state dinner at the Theed Royal Palace with Queen Amidala, Princess Jamilia and the top government officials for Naboo and the Empire for the Chommel Sector."

Nodding my head, I finish my breakfast and caf. "Understood." This assignment doesn't surprise me in the least. This isn't my first time going to Naboo or another planet to represent the Empire and the Imperial Royalty.

"Good," Father says pleased. He probably expected me to give resistance. If I'm honest though, I could use a nice vacation on Naboo. Just a short few days here on this planet has me going stir crazy. I have no idea how Mother and Father could possibly stand it.

We all finish our meals and drinks. The servants come and clear our dishes and leave us in peace. "I have to attend a morning session of Court." Father says standing to his feet and leaving my mother and I behind without so much as saying _good bye_.

Mother stands to her feet, walking over to me. I stand and meet her as she wraps her arms around me, I wrap mine around her and hold her tight. "It's good seeing you again, Son."

"It's good seeing you too, Mom." It really is, much better than seeing Father. He doesn't really have it in him to be affectionate or to show that he loves me. I know he does, he just doesn't say the words. Sith don't love, or at least allow others to know they love. Love is a weakness that could be exploited.

We release each other and she smiles up at me. "I should get going. Thrawn is expecting you." Of course he is, naturally I have no time to drag my feet.

"Right." We walk out of the dining room together and she stops me with reaching out for my arm. I turn back to face her.

"Be safe, Son." She says. "I love you."

I knew she wouldn't leave without saying that. "Love you too, Mom." Then we go our separate ways, she goes wherever it is she's going and I'm on my way to my suite to grab some things before making my way to our private hangar bay to my shuttle that'll take me up to the _Chimaera_.

Then Naboo... here I come!

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **What'd you think? I think the Emperor is as close to his true self as he could be considering the differences and Shmi... well, I love Shmi and won't change her at all even if her background is totally different than canon, which we may or may not get too eventually... I think it's safe to say though that she hasn't lived the life here that she lived in canon.**

 **Grand Admiral Thrawn... or Vice Admiral Thrawn as he is here will be in the next chapter! He is my favorite non-Force-sensitive character in the whole Star Wars universe. I was stoked to see him in Star Wars Rebels and he was truthfully the whole reason I watched it.**

 **Padmé will also be in the next chapter. Originally, she was going to be in this one but I decided she'd be better in the next chapter which is why I cut this chapter when I did.**

 **Thanks for reading! Please follow, favorite and review!**


End file.
